Spring love
by Reini-Chan13
Summary: Haru is visited at the hospital by the vongola guardian's. Please read and review
1. Prologue

Hello it's me everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I'm having a little trouble what I should do for my story encounter and I had a lot of stuff going on In school even though I'm only in grade 7 , so I'm just going to right another story while I work on encounter so you don't get bored reading the chapters over and over again! So here's my new story!

Oh, by the way this story may contain spoilers from the chapters in the manga where the Shimon attack and the story take place during the inheritance ceremony, so enjoy!

**LINE BREAK**

"A power neck in neck with the seven flames of the sky!" exclaimed the furious tenth generation Vongola boss

"And the seven flames of the earth" Said a bloodthirsty enma "because of this power we were like brothers to Vongola," Enma continued "But this power is why the Vongola betrayed us"

"You're wrong enma, we understand your pain, and why you're upset. But hurting others will not gain anything for you and your family"

Enma seemed to sigh as if he isn't getting his point across "Everyone just stand back, I can take Tsuna-kun and his guardian's out in no time at all" Tsuna's eyes widened in anger

"I like to see you try, you bastard!" yelled Gokudera as everyone pulled out there weapons

**LINE BREAK**

Unrecognisable symbols erupted from enma and threw Gokudera and Ryohei against the wall, making a small crater, again weird symbols came from enma's body and this time through Chrome and Hibari but they were thrown against the roof.

"Ugh, everybody" Tsuna said, but then was surprised as the illusion of Yamamotto exploded behind him

"As we expected it was an illusion" one of the Shimon said

All the guardians flouted from there uncomfortable position's and thrown at each other

"What are you doing, enma," All of them got their heads smashed together, in agony there kind hearted boss just watched in anger, "you guys!" they all just fell and hit the ground

"I wonder do you know why I haven't attacked you yet, Tsuna-kun." "It's because I wanted you to feel the pain the Vongola primo dished out to the Shimon"

Tsuna's eyes widened "!... ENMA!"

Slowly all the guardians started to get up

"Were not that weak, you Shimon bastards" Gokudera said slowly getting up

"Bring it I'm ready!" again all the Vongola members were smashed in to the floor

"Stop!" Tsuna flew towards enma, and they collided

"Why would you do something like this, enma?"

"It's your own fault" enma answered throwing Tsuna in to the wall

"How weak, let us leave Adelheid, it looks to easy to kill them now"

"And I will taken chrome, we have date plan's" said a Shimon member wearing a hat

"Let us leave to our holy home" And then they were gone

**LINE BREAK**

"Bring in a tanker!" "There severely hurt" Yelled member's of other families

Hibari started to get up, drenched in blood

"Kyoya! Are you okay" yelled a worried Dino "don't touch me," "I'm fine, excluding my pride"

"Are you alright?" a stranger asked ryohei "I'm fine this is nothing"

"Tenth are you okay!" yelled a worried Gokudera

"I'm fine, but I still can't believe that enma would do something like that"

"Damn those Shimon fooling us, like that"

"But don't forget they also kid napped chrome!" answered an angered reborn

"What!" ryohei yelled "where'd they go!" yelled Tsuna

"Calm down, my guardian's are currently tracking the Shimon," "you should focus on healing those wounds"

Suddenly one of the ninth's guardian's ran in to the room holding a bloody girl in his arms

"Ninth! I found this girl lying outside the building"

"Ganauche, do you recognise her, maybe she from another family" "I don't think so I've never seen her before" he answered

"Oh, Tsuna-kun do recognise her" the ninth asked kindly and calm

Tsuna looked at her and his face pale instantly

"Tenth? What's wrong" Gokudera also looked at her his eyes widened

"No way" Tsuna said shaking

"That's Haru!"

Everybody flinched at that name even Hibari

It was silent for a long while; everyone was so shocked that a girl that was usually cheerful and happy was now lifeless and bloody

"I'm fine you can put me down" everybody flinched at the voice, it was haru.

**LINE BREAK**

Tsuna was the first that ran up to haru followed by his right hand man, Gokudera.

Tsuna examined haru head to toe. Her hair was let down and she was wearing a dark suit but instead of pants it was a skirt that hugged her legs. (so basically what chrome was wearing)

"Haru are you okay, what happened, who did this to you" Tsuna rambled on and on but haru was just standing there, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry" haru said interrupting Tsuna "eh! Haru what do you mean" Tsuna said looking confused, but we wasn't the only on confused

"It's all my fault that this all happened, that your all hurt and that the Shimon got the sin"

Tsuna looked confused "what do you mean, haru" said reborn looking at haru.

Haru paused and she clenched her fists so hard that her hands started bleeding

"I knew this was going to happen, but I decided I wouldn't say anything, I would stop them myself, but they were too strong"

Everyone was astonished that haru knew. The atmosphere was starting to get heavy

"Tch, I'm leaving" Hibari was starting to get irritated, he started making his way towards the door when something stopped him it was warm, the warmth was coming from the person that stopped him, haru .

Haru was hugging hibari's back; her face was buried in to his back. Hibari was surprised that haru stopped him looking back he found her looking at him with her big brown orbs that you call eyes, pale skin covered with blood his heart skipped a beat, she was beautiful. A blush found its way on to hibari's face, he immediately turned his head back but his blush not going unnoticed by the Vongola guardian's, but haru didn't notice.

"Please, Hibari-san don't go we need you here right now." Haru said releasing Hibari from her grip, Hibari was a little bit disappointed that she let go.

"the best thing is that if we all go to a hospital and recover" said reborn

"But reborn, chrome was kid napped; we need to get her back as soon as possible"

"Quit it Tsuna, what do think you can do in the state you're in? Beside's I'm positive that the Shimon won't cause any harm to chrome"

"Eh?, but still-" Tsuna was interrupted by a kick to the face by reborn

"I said were going to the hospital, got it," reborn glared at everybody sending shivers down their spines "besides, you all heal quickly" reborn stated.

Everyone finally agreed and went to the hospital.

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE **

Well how was that? Please tell me in the review thingyI will try to update my stories soon so be patient

If you're wondering what's up with the part with Hibari my current my current obsession is 1886 but this a haru x everyone story so yeah

Till next time!


	2. The sun and the storm

Hello everybody! Sorry it took me so long :P I had other stuff I had to do

So let me explain stuff for the upcoming chapters

This thing down below

. . . . . .

Is the counter that show's how many people that are in love with haru. Currently it's a 0, but every time someone falls in love one of the dots will be replaced with this:

So here's chapter 2 enjoy!

**LINE BREAK**

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Haru heard someone knocking at the door of her room in the hospital, she put down the book she was reading and got up out of the warm, comfy bed and went to go answer the door. When she opened she found ryohei and Gokudera standing at the door.

"Hello!," ryohei screamed loudly "are you feeling any better to the extreme!" he finished

"Tch. Shut up would you, lawn head. We are in a hospital!" Gokudera yelled "shut it octopus head!" ryohei screamed back.

Haru just sighed and the two fighting but then found herself giggling. The two bickering idiots stopped fighting and looked at her with confusion.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you" haru answered still giggling "My wounds weren't that serious, but they might leave some scars, but other than that I'm okay" haru's answer did not satisfy both the sun guardian and the storm guardian.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gokudera asked looking concerned. Haru's mouth was now like a giant O.

Gokudera noticed this and looked a little bit… embarrassed. "It's not like I care or anything! It's just tenth would be depressed If you weren't doing so well" Gokudera stammered looking even more embarrassed.

"Is that so?" haru said raising an eyebrow "W-what that's supposed to mean stupid women!" Gokudera yelled "Oi octopus head you shouldn't yell at those that are hurt! To the extreme!" ryohei argued.

Haru watched as those two threw insulting insults at each other, when suddenly the two guardians heard a _CLAP! Noise. _They both halted in their fierce conversation and looked over in the direction that that the noise came from, it was haru. She had both her hands pressed together like she was praying, but her hands were at the same height of her forehead and she was bent over a little bit.

"What are you doing?" Gokudera asked with a look of being confused and pissed off.

Haru stayed in her position and said, "Please, Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san. Please don't fight anymore"

Ryohei and Gokudera relaxed a bit, placing their fists down.

"You two shouldn't fight you two are friend's right? Friend's shouldn't fight," haru continued "It can't but help me but feel a little depressed, so can you two get along for my sake, please?" haru was now in her original position

Both the Vongola guardian's looked shocked. They never knew that them fighting bothered haru that much.

"Fine, stupid woman" Gokudera mumbled "Yeah I'll try… but it'll be hard to the extreme!" ryohei said surprisingly quiet.

"Is it a deal lawn head" Gokudera said glancing at ryohei "Yep, octopus head" ryohei agreed.

Haru was so happy that the two were finally getting along it was like a weight was lifted of her back. Haru was so overjoyed that tears started to form in her eyes. The two noticed haru was crying and started to panic "W-what's wrong to the extreme!" ryohei stammered flailing his arms around in a panic "O-oi stupid woman….. What's wrong, does something hurt?" Gokudera said examining her body to see where it was hurting. "_Sniff, sniff_. It's just that you two are already starting to get along," as if time was slowing down the two boys were looking at the young woman talking, her soft lips were moving but it was if no word's were coming out of her mouth. "It makes me so happy!" haru exclaimed putting on the biggest smile that could bring a smile to anyone's face.

. . . . (if you didn't read the very beginning before the story starts you won't know what it means)

Both there face's were beat red, feeling the heat in their face they both turned their backs at the same time.

"Is there something wrong?" haru questioned

"n-no were fine to the extreme, but I better get going, I have to practice boxing" ryohei said laughing nervously "I should get going to, I have to tell tenth of you're condition." Gokudera replied

"Oh, okay well come visit me again sometime" "Yeah!" both of them replied

That said both of them left very quickly and before they knew it they were outside.

**LINE BREAK**

"So what was that all about, turf top" Gokudera began "I don't know what you're saying octopus head"

"Tch, yeah right. You acting pretty strange back there" Ryohei was now facing Gokudera and the two exchanged glares "so what? You were pretty weird back there yourself," ryohei stopped talking as if he was thinking for a while then his eyes opened as wide as they could go " don't tell me your in love with her?" As soon as those words left his mouth Gokudera couldn't control his anger. He ran up to ryohei and grabbed his collar. "And so what if I am? Lawn head!" Gokudera yelled. Ryohei didn't seemed surprised at all much to Gokudera's surprise. Ryohei just smiled and pulled gokudera's hand off his collar.

"Well then octopus head. Looks like you got some competition" Gokudera could not believe what he just heard "I won't lose to you octopus head"

"Like I'd let you lawn head it's on" "then it's settled it's a completion to capture haru's heart"

**LINE BREAK**

Having that said they both left with their head's full of the person they loved. But little did they know that Hibari overheard there hole conversation.

"As if I would let you" he muttered and entered the hospital

**THE END OF CHAPTER 2**

So how was that? There was a little moment in there with Hibari but I promise there will be more in the next chapter so please read and review. It might not seem like it but you guy's but you guy's reviewing, it really makes me happy. It drives me to write more chapters! Wow I was kind of just a little suck up just then wasn't I?

Oh yeah one more thing if you're wondering why there is only 6 people that fall in love with haru it's because I really don't like tsuna x haru and I don't want to write a chapter about them so sorry for my selfish action.

Well until next time!


End file.
